THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: Eureka Seven
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: Then an 14 year old boy name Johnathon Patrick rice, the 3rd. is a teenager with no friends ever since his parent's died from there illness, but he live with his step sister Kaierzu Rice , a 17 year old teenager who want him be great sister, ever since she find out his mother and father pass away. So this his new adventure about Johnathon and his greatest adventure yet.


Opening Flow - Days

Kawari yuku kisetsu ga machinami someteyuku Aimai na jikan ga nagarete Namida iro no sora wo boku wa mitsumeteita Kanashimi no nami ga oshi yoseru

When the change of season begins it dies down like the town Ambiguous time flowing I starred at the tear coloured sky While the sad wave surges

Yume wa tooku made Hakkirito miete ita no ni Taisetsu na mono wo miushinatta

Like a distant dream That had been clearly visible I lost sight of the important things

Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto

That day, the promise that was made broke and scattered An intense but short-lived fragment of a memory Even if, we were to awaken from the dream which we saw I'll never forget this feeling, not ever

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: Eureka Seven

Ep: Blue Monday

begins with a cloudy sky, and someone talking about how the real value of media stems from the memories it leaves them. The person speaking is the character named Stoner, and the pilot of the mecha he is on is Mattieu, who tells him to stop talking and radios their leader asking if he's planning to re-join them anytime soon. The leader, Holland, tells Matthieu to zip it, and to look down and see they're really going at it down below. Matthieu tells Stoner that it's almost time to get ready, and Stoner continues talking about memory and media. Just then, several mecha come flying past Matthieu's mecha, three chasing a third but having zero luck. It dodges the traditional barrage of missiles, and then Holland makes a stunning move that Matthieu identifies as a Cutback Drop Turn to take out the other mechas. Matthieu radios back to the base that they're still on schedule, and Talho tells them to proceed. Holland is less than thrilled at heading to their destination: Bellforest. This prompts Talho to get on his case because the whole thing was his idea. Holland looks at a picture of an older man with a young boy and grown girl whose face is marked out, and it is speculated to be the blame for Holland's uneasiness.

Then an 14 year old boy name Johnathon Patrick rice, the 3rd. is a teenager with no friends ever since his parent's died from there illness, but he live with his step sister Kaierzu Rice , a 17 year old teenager who want him be great sister, ever since she find out his mother and father pass away. So this his new adventure about Johnathon and his greatest adventure yet.

Kaierzu: Johnathon…. Wake up! You got school!

Johnathon ( the 3rd): ok I'm coming down sis.

So he got out of bed and going to bathroom take a shower for 10 mins, but he have werid power from his dream… about a beautiful young girl, Eureka, and she look at him like…..

Eureka: hello Johnathon Patrick James Rice…. I Been watching you for long time, Hero of peace-

Johnathon ( 3rd): who are you? How you know my name? and what you talking about?

Then a flashing light shine over me like I been chosen to save the world from this evil. At end my dream I do daily stuff like brushing my teeth, put on cream my body, put on clothes , put on and tie my shoes. I head down to dinner room eat some breakfast on table, before I headed to school on time.

Kaierzu: oh good morning Johnathon.

Johnathon ( 3rd): oh morning sis! So what you going do today?

Kaierzu: oh nonething. But you going have some friends soon?

Johnathon ( 3rd): I don't know….. I never have any-

Kaierzu hug me soft like good sister she is to me.

Kaierzu: I know Johnathon…. I promise, I do whatever takes take care of you. Always…

Johnathon ( 3rd): thank you sis!

So after I've ate breakfast, I headed to school with my old bookbag on my back, soon I walking in school…. I bump in to into Diana in bad way. So I feel bad for myself.

Johnathon ( 3rd): oh sorry about –

Diana: my make up and my hair! Thanks a lot you twerp!

Johnathon ( 3rd): SHUT THE f*%# UP BITCH! And deal with it.

He walks way with anger issues, but I feel bad not only I lost my parents, but I don't have no friends to care about me. So I look at all pic of boys and girls became friends, but me…. I'm not in it at all. So I walking up to reading class room, and I trip down floor like class clown.

Johnathon ( 3rd); gaaaaaaaa! Oof!

Kids: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Johnathon ( 3rd): ( crying) ggggggggggggggggg….

Sienna: HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!...

So sienna grab my hand and takes me to table like nice person she is.

Sienna: are you ok?

Johnathon ( 3rd); um yeah! But I hate everyone laughs at me.

Sienna: ignore them, by way I'm Sienna Willow.

Johnathon ( 3rd): I'm Johnathon patrick james rice, the 3rd!

Sienna: nice name Johnathon! You have friends?

Johnathon ( 3rd): no, I don't!

Sienna: I can be your friend Johnathon.

Johnathon ( 3rd): really….. thanks!

So sienna became my first friend I have. Then I feel better now, but my life is still bad for me.

( meanwhile)

. She doesn't mind him observing the Nirvash and asks if she can borrow a flamethrower to make up for destroying his room. Renton says yes and asks why the Nirvash doesn't have a Compac drive. Eureka says she never needed one before. He offers to lend her his Compac Drive, saying he's a professional mechanic and machines have feelings too. Eureka surprises him by saying that was common knowledge. She leaves to get the flamethrower, and Renton tells his sister that Eureka is everything he ever thought of, even if she is a little weird. Then, he wonders why she would need the flamethrower and sees that she has burned the remains of his room to give them a funeral. He tries to stomp out the flames and mourns for his burned shoes, which causes Eureka to laugh. Meanwhile, Holland, Stoner, and Matthieu are watching at a distance, and Matthieu asks why they didn't go up and ask for Axel to fix the Nirvash, but Holland is reluctant to explain. He complains about Renton looking like somebody and the creepy waves. Back at the garage, the Nirvash is reading an error message after the Drive has been installed, and Eureka thinks the Drive should be taken out. She goes on about how believing in things can lead to great misfortune, and Renton tries to agrue against her when Axel shows up with Adroc's box. He offers it to Eureka and explains that his family was torn apart because of it, but if she wants it, she must never return.

( after school)

So I walking alone to see I going to buy, but I saw a normal human being with the exception of her turquoise hair, which she often wears with golden hair clips, and eyes, which are a bright purple with stained red rings due to her Coralian origins. Her appearance in the entire series shows her having short hair until she lost most of it after nearly being absorbed into the Scub Coral (it was later restored back to its original length in season 4), and pale skin color. Her true age is unknown to due to that humanoid Coralians age slower than a normal human; from her discovery almost fifteen years before the story takes place and until the beginning of Eureka Seven: AO, she retained the appearance of a teenage girl; most on the Gekko assumed her age to be roughly between 14 and 16. After her marriage to Renton, it was decided that she was 16-years-old, the same age as him. In Eureka Seven, she always wore blue and white cut-off dresses.

Eureka: oh hello Johnathon rice.

Johnathon: oh hi eureka! So ho-

Eureka grab my hand and takes me to her friend house

Next ep


End file.
